This invention relates in general to solenoid-operated fluid control valves and deals more particularly with an improved two-way normally open fluid control valve particularly adapted for high pressure operation. In a high pressure fluid control valve of the aforedescribed general type a valve element, which is normally maintained in an open position, moves to closed or seated position in response to actuation of a solenoid. Heretofore, lever operated two-way valves of normally open type have been provided wherein movement of a solenoid plunger in one direction causes movement of a valve element in a generally opposite direction. In such a valve at least a portion of the operating lever is usually exposed externally of the valve chamber which poses problems in sealing the valve, particularly where the valve is subjected to relatively high fluid pressures. In small valves of the aforedescribed general type movement of the valve element between open and closed positions is relatively slight. Fluid flow past the valve element in its open position and through the outlet orifice defined by the valve seat produces a venturi action which tends to suck the valve element toward its closed position and may cause some variation in flow rate. A further problem may be encountered in obtaining desired rapid valve operation and sharp definition of valve operational characteristics. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved normally open fluid control valve of a lever operated type wherein the valve is positively supported in its normally open position, having rapid, positive operating characteristics, and capable of leak-free operation at relatively high operation pressures.